foxy smile
by anime-queen46
Summary: couldn't think of anything else for the title so lay off. Anyway ths is a one shot about Shippo returning to the village his parents once protected but could his mother be the one threatening it now?


hello all this is just a random one shot I thought I do so hopefully you'll enjoy so hear we go

* * *

They had been passing through the area for a few days now and the only thing they had heard about the jewel shards were rumors and nothing more, poor Kagome had over worked herself trying to sense even the tiniest hint of a jewel shard but came up with nothing to show for her efforts. 

"So are you sure you can't sense anything," Inuyasha whined for like the billionth time that day which was starting to get on every one's nerves very quickly.

"Yes Inuyasha I'm sure now would you please stop nagging," the modern girl asked putting her head into her hands due to a headache coming on from all the concentrating.

"Fine whatever," was the hanyou's only reaction seeing his friend in pain.

A certain kitsune sat in the bike's basket shaking his head at the immature teen and quickly turned a concerned glance towards the girl he thought of as an adopted mother and couldn't help but be reminded of his real mother.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Mama, play with me please" A smaller Shippo yelled at his mother not realising her condition._

_"Baby please mama isn't feeling well," said the fox demon holding her hand in her hands in pain, s__cared the five year old ran out to where his father was scarring him shitless saying that mama was dying and they both ran into the house. When they entered the boy found it odd that his father would smile at a time like this._

_"Shippo your mother isn't dying, its only a headache so you must go pay quietly if you please," his father said putting his finger to his lips to signal silence._

_"OK daddy," the boy whispered using the same finger motion then ran off to play quietly, before he ran off he watched as he rubbed his fingers against his mother's temples gently which seemed to soothe her because she relaxed instantly._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

Quickly Shippo jumped on Kagome's shoulders and started rubbing her temples as gently as he could trying to help her out surprising the teenage girl.

"Shippo what are you doing?" Kagome asked as the boy rubbed her head.

"I'm trying to get rid of your headache, am I helping?" the boy asked looking down at Kagome innocently.

The girl couldn't help but smile at how adorable he looked there and he was helping her feel relaxed, "ya actually thank you Shippo that was very thoughtful of you," he said to him making him smile that Shippo smile she loved so much.

The boy was glad he could help his beloved Kagome, the bringer of candy and teller of bed time stories, but as he watched the view his smile faded away when he realised he knew this place...very well in fact and he suddenly wanted to cry.

"_Mama!"_

_"Shippo run, don't look back"_

"Oi, brat what the hell is wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked looking over at the boy intending to growl at him for touching Kagome with that foxy smile of his and now all of a sudden he looked like he was having a bad daydream.

"Nothing I'm fine," he said faking and with that the conversation as done due to Miroku pointing out a village just up ahead.

"Time to work my magic," he said more to himself then anyone else so he didn't notice everyone else's face turn into something like this 0.o.

"Welcome friends please follow me and we'll find you a place for the night," a well dressed man with kind face said as the group entered the village not even waiting for Miroku to convince the guy that his village was cursed.

"That's very kind of you sir thank you," Sango said.

Think nothing of it my dear, anything for friends isn't that right Shippo?" the man said winking at the kitsune surprising them all.

"I don't know you sir, do I?" Shippo thinking the man looked familiar.

"It's been a few years it surprises me not you don't recall young one," he explained," My name is Jounuchi and you are?" he asked changing the subject.

"Forgive us I'm Kagome, this is Sango and Miroku, and the big baby over there is Inuyasha," Kagome said pointing to everyone as she introduced them all.

"Feh"

"Its a pleasure to meet you all, please come in you will rest in my home tonight with my wife Aya and myself," he said opening his door to them and bowed as they walked in to see an older woman smiling as she made a large meal for them all to enjoy.

"Oh my this all seems like to much," Miroku said overwhelmed by the hospitality.

"Pish Posh monk we are in debt to the boy and his family for their generosity," he explained but it was then that they noticed Shippo had disappeared.

"The boy was always curious," Jounuchi said sitting them down to relax after their travels.

Meanwhile...

Shippo had run off just before his friends ran into the hut and didn't stop running until he got to his destination, the place that plagued his dreams for a year and stopped when he saw it.

_'No one's touched it at all' _the boy thought to himself and slowly crept towards his old home and peeked in and quickly regretted it because the second he put his head in memories filled his head of the day that changed his life. As fast as he went in there he jumped out and pulled himself into a ball crying uncontrollably.

Back to the others...

"So how was it you knew Shippo's parents anyway Sir?" Kagome asked curious about Shippo's past.

"Well Shippo's father was the guardian to our village, protecting us from all sorts of demons, and hunted with our men helping get large game to feed our people as well as his small family, his mother was a healer and midwife to our women, there were both our friends and family," he said pointing to a painting of a strong, proud fox demon male with messy brown fur on his head tied in a bow wearing a blue vest and grey pants and piercing blue eyes, beside him was a woman with kind green eyes and hair pulled into a long braid wearing a white kimono, she held a infant wrapped in a light yellow blanket that looked identical to Shippo.

"Of course Shippo was like any other child getting into trouble because of his curiosity, we were all so concerned about the child after the murder of Kogi and Mika," the man said shaking his head at the memory of their deaths remembering the monster wearing his friend as a belt.

"Now I fear we are haunted by the troubled spirit of Mika who also feared for her son after her death, night after night she seems to come to our village claiming we have kidnapped Shippo and demands his safe return refusing to face the fact that she is no longer among us," he explained starring at the painting," perhaps the boy's presence and seeing how much he's grown in her absence will put her soul to rest in peace at last and join her husband," he added mournfully.

"That's horrible," Kagome said as tears formed in her eyes,"we only found a year ago, he seemed so mature for his age we never clued in that he had to grow up so fast."

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome wanting nothing more then to go over to comfort her knowing how much Shippo meant to her almost like a son but pride wouldn't let him along with admit that he himself wanted to give the kid the family he lost and be the father figure he needed.

"That reminds me where is Shippo he's been gone for quite some time now I hope he didn't get lost," Sango said looking to the others.

"Your right Sango, Inuyasha could you?" Kagome asked whipping away her tears.

"Ya ya ya don't drown yourself Kagome I'll get him," the hanyou said getting up to find the boy.

Not even five minutes after he left a large demonic aura consumed the area and suddenly people could be heard running for their lives from whatever it was that was outside. Sango quickly readied her weapon as Miroku prepared himself and went outside to get the biggest surprise of their life.

_'WHERE IS MY SON JOUNUCHI I DEMAND TO KNOW OF HIS WHEREABOUTS! PLEASE GIVE ME MY BABY I WISH TO BRING HIM HOME' _a woman's voice boomed through the village desperately and appeared in the sky as a giant vicious looking fox.

"Mika please be patient I think we may have at last found your son at last," the man begged the mother who glared dangerously at the older ruler of the village.

"This could just be me but does this remind anyone else of the bear fur that terrorized the village cuase his fur was held a tourist attraction," Miroku asked looked at the girls.

"Oh Kami no one buried her body," Sango said in realization.

_'SOMETHING YOU SHOULD JOUNUCHI IS THAT THE MOST DANGEROUS PLACE IN THE WORLD IS BETWEEN A MOTHER AND HER CHILD.'_

Meanwhile...

"Shippo, Shippo!" Inuyasha called looking desperately for the kid, at first he wasn't to worried but when he felt the demon aura and instantly knew what was coming...Shippos's mother.

He quickly stopped when he heard the sound of muffled cries, and quietly walked towards the sound and soon found the crying Kitsune crying in a ball outside of a small cave.

"Shippo? Kid what are you doing here?" Inuyahsa asked Shippo who looked up at him with sad eyes.

"I'm such a coward Inuyasha...I can't even go inside my own home cause I'm to scared I know she's still in there but then the memories come back and I don't want them to come back, I don't want to remember them skinning him alive and hearing them hurting mama I'm not sure what they were doing but it sure made papa mad before killing her," Shippo whimpered starring at his former home.

Inuyasha followed his gaze and walked to the cave looking inside he felt like he was going to be sick with all the dried blood on the walls from when they skinned Kogi and walked in further to see a decomposing corpse of a woman in a white Kimono dried blood coming from the bottom of the white silk.

_'Oh god he heard them rapping her' _Inuyasha realised looking back at the boy and suddenly blame him for not wanting to go in there in fact it was freaking him out to, no wonder he wouldn't come in. Quickly he walked to see Shippo still sitting on the ground looking scared and upset.

"Kid I do not blame you for that one trust me your anything but a coward for wanting to get rid of those memories," he said bending down to his level wanting nothing more then to see that foxy smile of his right about now.

"Really?"

"Absolutely Shippo, I've seen full grown demons take their own lives for less horrifying memories then that, your brave for even coming back here to face them," he said to him hopping he was helping in any way remembering the memories of his own mother's death. "Its ok to miss them kid but remember that were your family to don't be afraid to let us help, "he added giving the kid what he never got as a child.

Before he knew it the kitsune had his arms around the hanyou's neck hugging the crap out of him and gently wrapped his arms around him giving him some comfort. Unfortunately their moment didn't last due to a large BOOM and Inuyasha quickly ran towards the village with Shippo in his arms afraid for his friends and Kagome.

When they got there they stood shocked to see a large fox demon attacking the village, Inuyasha quickly put Shippo down and ran to block headed Kagome's way with Tetsaiga pulled out in its full form (sorry about spelling)

"Are you alright?" he asked over his shoulder to the girl who only nodded.

"Wait," she grabbed his arm, before he could attack the demon.

"What are you doing?"

"Its not what you think Inuyasha, its Mika," she explained hopping he wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Are you kidding me? then what the hell are we supposed to do then?" he asked fustrated.

Shippo stood shocked at what Kagome just said not believing that the fox demon up their was the soul of his mother, it seemed impossible.

_'WHERE IS SHIPPO I WANT MY SON RETURNED TO ME IMMEDIETLY OR YOU WILL ALL DIE' _

"NNNNOOOOOOO," the boy cried and ran out in front of the demon woman that as once his mother.

"Mama please don't its me Shippo, please don't hurt them I'm not hurt I promise," he yelled to her desperately.

"SHIPPO WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET OUT OF THERE BEFORE YOU GET HURT MORRON," Inuyasha yelled scared out of his mind at that point.

"Its ok I can handle this," he replied with that confident Shippo smile which convinced the demon that this was her son.

"Shippo its really you my son," Mika said taking a more human form like the painting and quickly picked up Shippo holding him closely to her heart never feeling so relieved in her life.

The hanyou had to squeeze Kagome's hand to keep her from crying knowing she could never be the mother to Shippo that Mika was no matter what she did and it hurt her more then anything.

"It's ok Kagome I'm right here," Inuyasha said rubbing his hand across her soft hand while holding tightly.

"Oh baby I'm so glad your safe when I couldn't find your father I didn't know what to do, did they hurt you at all I'll kill them if they did," she said holding him tightly.

"No mama I'm safe you can let go of me now you go be with father in the afterlife I'm sure he needs to be taken care of,"he said smiling.

"But you need a mother I'm not going anymore you'll be alone, come Shippo we'll go home and make dinner," she said still not believing she was dead.

"Mika its time please come with me,' said a man's voice out of nowhere.

"Kogi, but Shipo he-" she said spinning around with her son in her arms but was silenced by her husband.

"Our son has guardians and friends to teach him the ways of life and I know they will make a fine family to our son but you must let go and join me to wait for the day our son joins us," he explained turning his wife around to see Inuyasha and Kagome standing there in each others arms.

"I understand," she said heartbroken of the thought of giving her child away but it was for the best and turned to her husband who pulled her and Shippo into a warm hug that Shippo hadn't felt in a long time.

"I'll miss you guys," he whimpered into his father's vest who smiled down at him and kissed him on the head before handing him to his mother.

Reluctantly she walked over to Kagome and Inuyasha and quickly pulled him into another hug and kissed his head before putting him in Kagome's arms.

"I know you will be a good mother to him I would not have put him in your arms if I didn't," she said to the girl before turningbacl to her husband who gave a shippo smile in his son's direction and before they knew it they were gone and it was all over.

The next day they had planned to burn the woman's body so her soul may be free at last to be with her husband in the next life, the hanyou had gone in earlier to wrap up the fur and prepare it for the ceremony. There was another small matter that needed to be attended to.

"You ready kid?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ya let's do this," Shippo sighed worriedly until he felt the hanyou's clawed hand consume his small one in his own and gave him a smile before they walked in togehter and Shippo immedietly felt his heart tighten at the sight of the place, it seemed so dead to him. He walked over to his sleeping quarters to find a light yellow coloured blanket and quickly hugged it tightly inhaling the scent of his mother and father.

"C'mon kid let's get out of here," he said

That night they had the ceremony and they watched the woman's body burn into ashes and fly freely into the sky and somehow seeing this made Shippo feel confident she was truly free and quickly went over to Kagome to sit with her.

"How you holdin up kiddo," she asked pulling him in her lap.

"Alright I guess at least I got to say goodbye this time properly," he said yawning.

"I'm glad, how about we get you to sleep ok," she said and was quickly answered with a nod.

Inuyasha and Miroku helped the villagers put out the fire and bury the ashes of the woman in the village where all who could see and pray to it. Afterwards he walked over to Kagome to see her watching over a sleeping Shippo who clutched a light yellow blanket thatwas soft as a feather and couldn't help but smile.

"Hows he doing?" he asked sitting beside them.

"I think he's going to be alright now, I'm glad his mother trusts me with him but I'm afraid I won't be what she was to him what if I'm not good enough or I do something wrong," she said worried.

"Don't worry you'll be great you already have been a great mother, I'm proud of you," he said making her smile and blush," besides I'm right here I know it ain't easy but I think we can raise him right I kinda like the sound of me being called 'papa'," he added smiling proudly at Kagome.

"Not gonna lie I like the sound of 'mate' either," he added to her who blushed at him smiling to herself.

"What about Kikyo? "she asked suddenly looking away.

"Kikyo who?" he asked then kissed her when she whipped her head around in surprise only to get another surprise that she rather liked very much.

"Goodnight," she said after they parted and lied next to their 'son' for the night.

"Night," he whispered to her sleeping form covering both her and Shippo with the sleeping bag cover and kissed their heads and watched as Shippo slept with that damn foxy smile that they both loved to see him wear before jumping in the tree to watch out for anybody who might threaten his family.

* * *

ok that's it so tell me what you think I kinda thought it was cute but let's hear what you think guys 


End file.
